inoctiumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Inoctium Empire (Humans)
The Empires Beginning The Inoctium Empire was founded in the year 1029 AA (After Aurelion) led by Emperor Galluvian I, The Black Drake. According to the legends, he found and tamed a legendary Drake, and combined his soul with the Drakes, giving him fantastic power, enough to unite the human tribes in less than a year. It was under his banner that The Inoctium Empire, Masters of the World were created. History and Religion For the Inoctium, their history is their religion. It was the year 9331 BA (Before Aurelion), and the Dragon Mother Aurelion's children were first devoured by the Crawling Chaos Onissius. She flew into a rage and began burning the species across the world, causing many to go extinct. That was, until she came across a human tribe. She went to eradicate them with her almighty breath, however the humans were unfazed. She did it again and again, but the humans weren't dying. Seeing the innocent humans who were not quite intelligent yet be confused by her presence, her motherly instinct was reignited. She used another one of her breaths against them, but this was different. It was her breath of life, which drastically furthered the evolution of humans by thousands of years. They were much smarter and stronger than before, and now had the gift of the Drakken Mark, the ability to communicate with and tame dragons, as well as the other uncivilized monsters across the world. The Dragon Mother visits humanity once every 100 years in order to rejuvenate them with her power, so the humans worship her vigorously. Its believed that Aurelion uses her breath to create dragons, so thanks to her breath of life, humans themselves contain the essence of dragons Appearance and Physical Potential Men have an average height of 6'3 whilst women have an average height of 5'9. Humans can have a variety of hair colours, eye colours and skin colours due to the amount of different human tribes that were eventually incorporated into the Empire. All humans are born naturally muscular due to the draconic essence flowing through their veins. Their intelligence is also quite great, allowing most humans to be the best of both worlds. Some humans are gifted with more potent dragonblood, allowing them to be natural born mages, allowing them to create magitech. Most humans live to be about 64 years old. Combat: Most humans are pretty capable of filling any role in the battlefield, but their vanguard consists of Dragon Knights leading the battle, scouting and testing enemy prowess on the field. They have quite a few options to deal with enemies though, apart from the Dragon Knights. Powerful casters who dedicate their lives to their magic can potentially dominate entire battlefields, however at the cost of their health, dragonblood is nothing to mess with. Burnout Technique: All humans are capable of calling on the power of their draconic ancestors and go into a more feral, barbaric version of themselves known as "Burnout". Burnout imbues them with the true strength of dragonkind, making them much stronger and faster, and generally more savage. The process of Burnout physically warps their bodies, causing their skin to be replaced with scales, horns sprout from their heads, and their faces warp to appear more draconic, causing their nose and mouth to combine and become a snout. Some even grow wings or can breath fire, depending on how strong the dragon blood is in them. However, Burnout comes at a heavy cost. It's nigh impossible to stop the Burnout technique once activated, and it takes a severe toll on the human body which wasn't built to handle this energy. Every hour spent in Burnout is the equivalent of one human year aging their body. Even if the Burnout technique was to be stopped and they haven't died from aging, the physical warping doesn't revert, but they also don't keep their strength or power, making any survivors from the technique no more than mutated cripples. The technique also destroys the mind of any survivors, because of its activation process. Its a technique that defies the limits of time and space itself. When activated, the human activating it receives the memory of every bit of pain inflicted to both dragons and humans, in the past, the present, and even the future. This flood of memories and attack on the nerves triggers the ultimate survival response in the human, causing them to go feral. Even if the human survives the Burnout technique, they will forever be plagued with memories of innocent lives that died, entire lifetimes that don't belong to that person. There has been no recorded case where a survivor isn't driven insane by the technique. Because of the heavy cost it has, the Burnout Technique is only permitted to be used in a "Last Stand", where the choice is surrender or die. Its the soldiers choice whether or not they want to surrender, but should they activate Burnout, they'll take down as many enemies as they can before they die. Magitech Troopers: The Magitech Troopers are the main warfighting force of the Empire. Standing roughly about 7ft tall, powered by the various magik ores and materials found across the world, the Magitech Troopers are the pride of the Imperial Army due to their cheap costs and strength on the battlefield. One on hand they're equipped with a double edged Cleaver Axe, an axe strong enough to slice through steel like butter. On their other hand they are equipped with a Magi-Rifle which corresponds to whatever element was used to create that Magitech Trooper. The Sea Devils: Currently, it is the year 1456 AA, 100 years since "The Vision". Humanity as a whole received visions of the oncoming Sea Devil invasion, led by the mysterious entity known as The Crawling Chaos. In preparation for this, the Empire ceased hostilities with any and every race, and began seeking co operation of both vassals and enemies. Without the world coming together, the world will be consumed by The Crawling Chaos. Humanity doesn't know when they will come, but it is soon. And it is hungry. = Category:Races/Species